


slut

by lottohsehun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Cheating, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, I dont know how to tag, Locker Room, M/M, Name-Calling, School, Slut Shaming, ass eating, little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottohsehun/pseuds/lottohsehun
Summary: johnny fucks ten in the locker room of the school gym. no plot. that's it.





	slut

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first smut. im so sorry :')

"hey, baby boy," johnny said, pushing ten against a locker in the empty gym locker room. ten winced at the sudden hit to his back.

"let me go, johnny," ten tried shoving johnny off of him but johnny pinned ten's hands above his head. johnny was bigger and stronger than ten, unfortunately. johnny moved one of his hands around ten's waist and rested it on ten's ass, squeezing it a little. "don't fucking touch me there."

"really? i know you like it. you're just a slut. sluts like being touched here," johnny moved the hand from ten's ass and grabbed ten's crotch instead. "and here." johnny started rubbing his hand up and down.

"don't-ah-do that, johnny," ten's breath hitched.

"why? it seems like you're liking it," johnny grinned. ten looked down and realized he was hard.

"n-not in school, please," ten held back his moan. "what if taeyong comes in?"

"you're little boyfriend isn't going to just spontaneously walk in here," johnny almost growled in ten's ear. "now turn around, slut."

ten complied and turned so his front was against the locker, back to johnny.

johnny immediately grabbed both of ten's ass cheeks and squeezed them. he loved ten's ass.

"mmmmm, this is all mine," johnny slipped a hand in ten's pants so his hand was directly on ten's ass. "right, slut?"

"y-yes. only yours," ten whined. "please get these pants off." ten was already painfully hard in his tight pants. he knew he shouldn't let johnny fuck him but johnny's cock felt so good in him. it was longer and thicker than taeyong's. plus, they've already done it four times before. what's once more?

johnny got on his knees and pulled down ten's pants, letting them pool around his ankles. johnny's face was right in front of ten's ass.

"you want me to eat you out, slut?" ten just nodded and desperately whined. johnny nipped at both of ten's cheeks before suddenly sticking his tongue in ten's hole.

"nghhh, johnny. fuck," ten looked down over his shoulder and got even harder at the sight of johnny flicking his tongue in and out of his hole.

"that's not my name, slut," johnny stopped tongue fucking ten and stood up, turning ten around. "what's my name, baby boy?"

"d-daddy. please, daddy. fuck me already," ten turned back so his front was against the locker again. he bent a little and wiggled his ass, taking one of his hands and smacking his right cheek.

"fuck. i hope you're ready to be pounded into these lockers," johnny growled, quickly pulling his own pants off and getting in position behind ten.

"im always ready for daddy's big cock," ten sounded needy.

"no lube?" johnny raised his eyebrows.

"no. just fuck me, now. please daddy," ten begged. johnny didn't hesitate before thrusting his whole length into ten without warning.

"aahhh, fuck!" ten screamed, voice cracking.

"shut up, slut," johnny wrapped his hand around ten's mouth. "do you want your boyfriend to come in here?" ten just quickly shook his head.

after a few more thrusts, ten was on edge.

"d-daddy, im gonna come," ten panted. johnny wrapped his hands around ten's leaking cock.

"cum for me, slut," johnny started pounding into ten faster and harder. after a few more strokes from johnny's hand, ten came all over johnny's hand.

"clean it off," johnny demanded, putting his cum covered hand in front of ten's mouth. ten licked johnny's hand until all his cum was in his mouth.

"swallow it," johnny said. ten complied and swallowed all of his own cum. johnny was still thrusting into ten when he felt his climax coming. he quickly pulled out and turned ten around.

"get on your knees," johnny pushed ten's shoulder down. he started jerking himself off and after a couple strokes, came all over ten's face. after coming down from his high, johnny collected all of the cum off of ten's face and shoved his fingers into ten's mouth.

"such a good slut," johnny cooed, pulling his pants back up. ten did the same.

"thank you, daddy. call me later," ten said, winking, before leaving the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> plz tell me if i missed a warning or anything.


End file.
